Naruto DxD : Next Mission
by Nara06
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , setelah kematiannya didunia shinobi , ditugaskan kembali oleh kami-sama untuk menciptakan perdamaian. seperti apa naruto melakukan hal yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya ? (Bad Sumary) [RnR]


**Naruto DxD : Next Mission**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya**

 **Warning : Typo , OOC dan banyak kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 **Sumary : Naruto Uzumaki , pemuda 17 tahun ditugaskan untuk menciptakan kedamaian oleh Kami-sama. Ingatan yang sengaja hilang akhirnya kembali , apakah naruto mampu melaksanakan tugas tersebut ?**

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto , pemuda 17 tahun maniak ramen. Kehidupan ku berubah ketika suatu ingatan muncul dalam ingatan ku , ingatan tentang dunia shinobi.

Aku mulai mengingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke dunia ini , bagaimana aku dapat bertemu patner ku lagi. Ingatan itu seperti datang sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu , aku sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan kekuatan yang ada didalam tubuh ku ini.

 **Flashback**

Aku mulai merasa kelelahan setelah mengalahkan keturunan dari Kaguya , Toneri Ootsutsuki. Semua tenaga ku hampir habis , mungkin ini adalah akhir dari ku. Perlahan ku dengar suara Hinata-chan memanggil ku ,

"Naruto! Nar.. to! To!" dan akhirnya aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi dan kesadaran ku pun akhirnya hilang.

Aku terbangun disuatu tempat yang sangat terang , tidak ada awal dan akhir ditempat itu.

"Dimana aku ? Hinata-chan ?" Ucap ku yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun , perkenalkan aku Kratos. Tangan kanan Kami-sama , merangkap dewa perang di daerah yunani. Kau sudah tertidur selama ribuan tahun disini , aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahu mu tentang tugas yang Kami-sama berikan pada mu" ucap Kratos (Penampilannya kaya Kratos di GOW II waktu masih di gunung Olympus pakai armor gitu)

"Tugas ? Jadi ini dunia orang yang sudah mati ya ? Huft.. Aku kira tugas ku telah selesai" ucap Naruto mencoba berdiri. "Jadi apa tugas ku ?" Ucap naruto lagi.

"Kau akan ku kirim ke dunia yang cukup kacau , dimana disana tidak hanya manusia yang menempatinya , ada 3 fraksi yang nantinya dapat kau jumpai disana. Iblis , penghuni dunia bawah. Malaikat jatuh , malaikat yang mempunyai sifat buruk dan menentang Kami-sama , mereka dikirim ke dunia bawah dan berebutan wilayah dengan Iblis. Dan juga Malaikat , tentara Sorga yang menjaga sistem dari Kami-sama dan menjaga kelangsungan hidup manusia" ucap Kratos.

"Jadi ? Aku harus menyelesaikan kekacauan disana , seperti itu kah ?" Tanya naruto.

"Hmm , hampir seperti itu , kau akan ku kirim ke dunia itu sekarang. Kau akan kembali menjadi bayi dan saat umur 17 tahun kau akan ingat semua yang terjadi ini. Tapi sebelum itu , aku akan memberikan mu titipan dari Kami-sama , bersiaplah ini akan terasa sangat sakit" ucap Kratos yang tiba-tiba sudaha ada belakang Naruto dan memegang bahu kiri naruto , Lalu menarik keluar roh atau jiwa dari tangan kiri naruto.

"Arrrgggg" naruto mulai merasa kesakitan , 'Sial , tangan ku serasa terbakar Amaterasu saja' batin naruto.

Kratos lalu membuka sebuah kotak yang cukup panjang , entah dari mana datangnya. Terlihat roh sebuah tangan berada didalamnya. Roh itu perlahan melayang dan menyatu dengan tangan kiri naruto.

"A-apa ini ? Aku dapat merasakan energi ini. Luar biasa" ucap naruto sambil melihat ke arah tangan kirinya.

"Itu adalah perwujudan dari tangan Kami-sama sendiri , dengan itu kau sekarang adalah mahkluk semi-immortal. Kami-sama menitipkan suatu pertanyaan pada mu , Naruto" ucap kratos.

"Apa itu Kratos-sama ?" Tanya naruto.

"Jika kau boleh memilih salah satu kekuatan di dunia mu dahulu , kekuatan siapa yang akan kau ingini selain kekuatan mu sendiri" ucap Kratos.

"Itu... Raikage ke-3 , aku ingin fisik yang lebih kuat bahkan dengan senjata sekalipun" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau sebutkan nanti akan terjadi di kehidupan mu , aku juga punya hadiah untuk mu" Kratos muncul didepan Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kanan Naruto. Perlahan sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tangan kanan naruto.

"Apa lagi ini ?" Ucap Naruto keheranan.

"Itu Sacred Gear , namanya adalah Golden Fleece. Pada saatnya nanti , kau harus menguasainya" ucap Kratos , naruto hanya menganguk paham.

"Aku akan mengirim mu , tugas mu akan dimulai" ucap kratos.

"Aku sudah siap" ucap naruto , tiba-tiba tubuhnya pecah menjadi ribuan partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

 **Flashback off**

Pagi yang cerah , aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku ke Akademi Kuoh , sekolah yang awalnya khusus untuk perempuan saja , beberapa bulan yang lalu telah dibuka untuk umum. Aku merasakan ada hawa iblis didalam sekolah ini , beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan fakta bahwa sekolah ini adalah markas dari iblis. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang memperhatikan ku , seperti Rias , Akeno dan Sona mereka semua adalah senpai-senpai ku.

Skip time

Sore hari di atap gedung sekolah , naruto terlihat sedang berbaring disana.

"Sudah sore ya ? Sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap naruto mulai membuka matanya , Naruto berdiri menghadap matahari sore yang hampir terbenam. Naruto berdiri lalu mengambil ancang-ancang ,

WUSH ! Naruto langsung melompat turun dari atas gedung , sebelum menyentuh tanah ia sudah menghilang diikuti dengan kilatan berwarna kuning.

Di suatu tempat ,

"Anak yang menarik , bukan begitu Akeno ?" Ucap gadis dengan rambut merah darah dan bentuk tubuh yang mampu membuat lelaki manapun meleleh.

"Ara-ara , apa kau mulai tertarik dengannya buchou ?" Ucap gadis berambut panjang dan diikat ekor kuda dengan pita orange.

"Mungkin saja , aku pun tak tau" ucap gadis berambut merah.

 **Naruto pov**

Hah , malam ini aku sangat bosan di rumah , jadi aku berjalan keluar untuk sekedar membunuh waktu ini. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku tidak enak saat melewati taman kota , aku merasakan hawa negatif disana. Ku arah kan pandangan ku ke segala arah , terlihat iblis seperti ular sedang menyerang seseorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ku. Pemuda itu pun terlihat terdesak , ketakutan , dan akhirnya pingsan.

Aku segera menolong pemuda itu dengan Hiraisin yang telah ku kembangkan dulu ,

Brukk ! Ku hantam kepala Iblis itu dengan tangan kanan ku , ia terlempar beberapa meter kemudian bangkit lagi dan menatap ku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Manusia sialan ! Akan ku bunuh kau , kau yang akan jadi makanan pembuka ku malam ini" ucap iblis itu langsung melesat dengan perut ulatnya , samar-samar ku lihat ternyata ia memiliki sisik berwarna hijau , aku membuat segel tangan , "Kagebunshin!" Ucap ku

Boft! Boft! Dua bunshin muncul di depan ku , salah satu bunshin langsung membawa pemuda yang pingsan tadi menjauh. Aku dan satu bunshin ku kemudian membuat sebuah bola chakra di tangan kanan ku. Bunshin ku coba menerjang iblis itu , Boft! Iblis itu berhasil menusuk bunshin ku dengan kukunya yang panjang , tetapi itu hanya sebuah pengalih perhatian ,

"Rasengan !" Teriak ku sambil menyerang iblis itu. Tapi iblis itu tidak kehilangan akal , ia menghempaskan ku dengan ekornya yang cukup besar.

Tap ! Srretttt ! Aku mendarat sempurna dan terseret beberapa meter kebelakang , baju kaos yang ku pakai sobek serengah , memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut ku yang cukup sixpack. Aku berkonsentrasi , ku kumpulkan chakra alam dari sekitar. Perlahan muncul tanda di pinggir kedua mata ku yang menunjukan aku telah masuk dalam mode Sennin. Iblis itu terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan barusan. Sedetik kemudian aku menghilang dengan kilatan emas , muncul di atas iblis itu dengan Rasengan berukuran super ,

"A-apa ini ? Si-siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Ucap iblis itu sambil menatap kearah ku tanpa menyadari ada satu bunshin didekatnya , bunshin ku menangkap ekor iblis itu lalu melemparnya kearah ku.

"Musnah lah kau iblis !" Ucap ku sambil menghantam Odama Rasengan kepadanya.

"Arrrrggggg , manusia sialan !" Ucap iblis itu sebelum benar-benar musnah .

Tap ! Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah , "Merepotkan , aku tidak bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalan ku dengan pakaian seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap ku langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishin.

Skip time

Sore yang cukup cerah dihari minggu , setelah beberapa hari ini aku merasa sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Sensei-sensei ku disekolah. Kaki ku terus melangkah , sampai tiba-tiba hawa disekeliling menjadi dingin.

"Kau adalah masalah bagi kami , jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang , salahkan Tuhan yang sudah memberimu sacred menemui ajal mu ,Issei-kun" ucap seorang gadis terdengar ditelingaku. Aku segera melompat ke atas pepohonan sekitar dan menekan aura yang ada ditubuh ku , 'itu Issei ? Salah satu Trio mesum di sekolah. Apa yang sudah terjadi , aku harus menolongnya' pikir naruto langsung melompat cukup tinggi dan mendarat tepat didepan Naruto.

"Heh ? Ada yang melihat ya ? Kau harus ku musnahkan manusia. Tapi tampaknya kau bukan manusia sembarangan" ucap wanita dengan pakaian minin dan sayap berwarna hitam dipunggungnya.

"Nama ku naruto , ingat itu ! Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Issei ?" Ucap ku.

"Karena dia akan menjadi penghalang bagi pemimpin kami , jadi aku harus membunuhnya" ucap nya santai.

"Demi alasan seperti itu saja ? Mahkluk bajingan ! Kau akan kumusnahkan" ucap ku.

Sring ! Mata biru laut ku berganti menjadi merah dengan background hitam tiga tomoe mengitari titik pusatnya. Ini adalah mata Sharingan , doujutsu khas klan Uchiha.

"Aku raynare , ingat nama ku ketika kau sudah mati nanti manusia" ucap raynare si malaikat jatuh itu , dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya lalu melemparkannya kearah ku , berkat mata inu aku dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan raynare.

Aku hanya menggeserkan kepala ku sedikit kesamping , Wush! Tombak itu melewati ku dan menancap di sebuah pohon dibelakang ku.

"Apakah kita sedang bermain lempar-lemparan ? Baiklah coba kau hindari ini" ucap ku sambil mengambil beberapa Shuriken di saku celana ku dengan kedua tangan. Wush wush wush ! Beberapa shuriken melesat kearahnya "Shuriken kagebunshin" Shuriken tadi menjadi ratusan, ia melompat terbang keatas untuk menghindari serangan ku. Memang itu yang aku harapkan , secepat kilat aku berteleport dengan hiraishin kedepan iblis itu.

Crasshhh! Ku tancapkan sebuah kunai dibahu kanannya , lalu ku hantam perut nya dengan lutut ku sehingga ia condong kedepan , ku pegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan ku lalu ku adu kepalanya dengan kepala ku. Ku satukan jari ku membentuk tanda tambah.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu" ucap ku , dua bunshin muncul dibawah kakinya , menangkap lalu melemparkan ia ke bawah.

Raynare meluncur kebawah lalu menghantam tanah hingga tanah di sekitar ia jatuh menjadi retak , boft! Bunshin ku menghilang , ia segera berdiri sedangkan aku langsung melesat turun kearahnya , ia dengan cepat mengibaskan sayapnya kearah ku sehingga aku terpental kebelakang ,

Srreeettt ! Aku mendarat denga sempurna dan terseret beberapa meter kebelakang , ku lihat raynare sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri. Aku tidak berniat mengejarnya , mata ku kembali seperti semula , aku segera menghampiri Issei , kulihat ia sekarat dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah muncul di sebelah ku , muncul Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai dari lingkaran itu. Satu kata yang ada di otak ku 'teleportasi'

"Kau yang memanggil ku Issei , aku akan menghidupkan mu lagi sebagai budak ku" "Naruto uzumaki , tolong menjauhlah dari Issei" ucap Rias-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menjauh dari tempat Issei , Rias-senpai pun memulai sebuah ritual dan beberapa menit kemudian kulihat dada issei naik turun menandakan ia kembali bernafas.

"Uzumaki-san , apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Rias-senpai pada ku , yah mau bagaimana lagi , mereka sepertinya sudah tau apa yang tadi aku lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong teman satu sekolah ku saja tidak lebih , kalau senpai bertanya siapa aku , tentu saja aku manusia , anggap saja salah satu manusia yang punya kekuatan diatas rata-rata" ucap ku sambil memperlihatkan senyum ku.

"Kami akan merawat issei dahulu , besok kau datanglah ke Klub penelitian gaib. Pesuruh ku akan datang menjemput mu dan Issei" ucap Rias-senpai , mereka bertiga pun menghilang dalam lingkaran berwarna merah.

'Yah sudahlah , mungkin ini adalah satu langkah ku untuk membangun suatu perdamaian' pikir naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan emas.

 **End.**

 **Hai , salam kenal , aku author baru yang iseng buat Fanfic yang mungkin nggak jelas ini. Maaf kalau masih pendek dan salah dalam penulisan karena saya ngetik di Android saja , untuk kedepannya mungkin akan saya tingkatkan lagi. Tolong beri saran dan masukan ya dari Reader sekalian.**


End file.
